life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Prescott Barn
The Prescott Barn is an old outbuilding located on derelict farmstead grounds owned by the Prescott family,Ownership of the farmland is mentioned on Page 62 of Max's journal and in an article by The Independent newspaper that Max can read on the plane to San Francisco. officially under the name of Harry Aaron Prescott. It is an old, dilapidated, and explorable area in Episode 4. Episode Four: "Dark Room" Max and Chloe are led to the barn after their investigation into Nathan's involvement in drugging Kate Marsh. Discovering the coordinates of the barn thanks to information provided by David Madsen's files, the girls head out to explore the barn. Outside, they discover fresh tire tracks and a firmly padlocked entrance, as well as an unfitting modern power supply leading into the derelict building. Max goes around the side to discover a movable metal panel, and the girls enter. Inside, they discover a chest with information about old deals within the Prescott family, as well as photographs and letters relating to the family. As Max continues to search the barn, she finds a trapdoor, which is suspiciously more modern than the rest of the barn. She breaks the lock, and the girls discover a code-locked door leading to what is known as the Dark Room, or the Prescott Bunker. Episode Five: "Polarized" After being rescued from the Dark Room by David, Max goes outside and calls Warren in an attempt to save Chloe. She learns that Warren is in the Two Whales Diner, and drives there using Mark Jefferson's car, which is parked inside the barn. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Outside * * * * * *She can take an optional photo of a bird. *She can enter the barn by moving a metal sheet (required). First Floor * * * * * * * * * * * *She can search the ground in several places, and eventually finds a padlocked trapdoor leading to the Dark Room. After that, there will be several new interactions available: ** **She can attach the hook to the padlock '(required). ** Second Floor *Max can pull an old motor towards herself (required). ** * ** ** * Optional Photos There are two optional photos in and around the barn. The first is outside on the fence by the side of the barn; Max can spot a bird there and choose to photograph it if she's quick enough, or uses rewind. The second is in the eaves of the barn, as Max can discover an owl in the rafters. She wakes it as she takes her photo. Trivia * In the barn, the construction agreement is signed by architect Howard Roark from Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead. * A derelict farmhouse, likely based on a concept art, is visible in the background near the old barn. Given that the model is detailed, its creation from its own concept art and prominent position on a leaked journal location overview screenshot, it likely was considered to play a bigger role in the story at some point in development. There is also a path to the farmhouse, which is only blocked by a fence. The old barn map package is called "OldFarm.upk", which could refer to both buildings. * In Episode 5, David's car can be seen near the barn. Gallery Barn-front.png|A front view of the barn. Barn-notrespassing.png|A "No Trespassing" sign. Barn-oldcar.png|An old car. Barn-girlsenter.png|Max and Chloe enter the barn. Barn-oldtractor.png|An old tractor. Barn-haystacks.png|Haystacks under sunlight. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-grange-hd.jpg References de:Scheune pl:Stara stodoła ru:Амбар Прескоттов pt-br: Celeiro Prescott Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Prescott Family Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Season 1